bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Decoy Unit
Decoy Unit is the 15th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Plot With only one shield left defending Neathia it looks like Gundalia may actually win this war. However Marucho devises a plan to distract the oncoming Gundalian attack consisting of Airzel, Kazarina and Stoica while a small unit consisting of Shun, Dan, Fabia and their Bakugan head to the second shield generator to restart it. Marucho and Jake act as the decoys while Fabia leads Dan and Shun to the generator. When the battle gets too intense, Marucho and Akwimos trap Strikeflier and Avior in ice and escape while Fabia, Dan and Shun get closer to the generator. Featured Brawls Jake Vallory & Marucho Marukura Vs Airzel & Mason Brown Round 1 * Jake Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Airzel Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Mason Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Marucho throws his Gate Card and Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason throws out Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake throws out Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason activates the ability Long Aerchule. (Avior: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 500 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Blue Defense. (Akwimos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Coredem: 500 - 800 Gs) Jake activates the ability Hammer Blow. (Coredem: 800 - 1100 Gs) (Avior: 900 - 500 Gs) Mason activates the ability Bolting Chain. (Akwimos: 1200 - 900 Gs) (Coredem: 1100 - 800 Gs) Mason then sends out his Battle Gear: Lashor and equips it to Avior. (Avior: 1000 - 1100 Gs) Mason activates his Battle Gear Ability: Lashor Heavy Striker. (Avior: 1100 - 1500 Gs) (Coredem: 800 - 400 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 500 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Power Ditch) which allows him to drain Avior's power and able to activate a Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. (Akwimos: 500 - 1000 Gs) (Avior: 1500 - 1000 Gs) Marucho sends out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 1000 - 1100 Gs) Airzel throws out Strikeflier. (Power: 900 Gs) Jake sends out his Battle Gear: Rock Hammer and equips it to Coredem. (Coredem: 400 - 500 Gs) Jake activates his Battle Gear Ability: Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster (Coredem: 500 - 900 Gs) (Avior: 1000 - 600 Gs). Coredem attacks Avior which causes him to fall and get knocked out. * Mason Life Force: 40% Airzel activates the ability Skill Capture to copy Coredem's Hammer Blow ability. (Strikeflier: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Akwimos: 1100 - 800 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear Ability: Gigarth Hydrizer. (Akwimos: 800 - 1300 Gs) (Strikeflier: 1200 - 700 Gs) Airzel activates the ability Burst Dive to nullify Marucho's Gate Card. (Akwimos: 1300 - 800 Gs) Airzel then sends out his Battle Gear: [[Battle Turbine]]' and equips it to Strikeflier. (Strikeflier: 700 - 800 Gs)' Airzel finishes off with his Battle Gear Ability: Battle Turbine Drain (Strikflier: 800 - 1300 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 400 Gs) (Akwimos: 800 - 300 Gs). Strikeflier takes out Akwimos and Coredem singlehandedly. Note: Akwimos and Coredem's Power Level are considered combined but it was no shown in the anime thias so look at Life Force. * Jake Life Force: 40% * Marucho Life Force: 40% Airzel & Mason win this round 'Round 2' * Jake Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Marucho Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Airzel Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Mason Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Mason throws his Gate Card and Avior. (Power: 900 Gs) ''' '''Jake throws out Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Marucho throws out Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) ''' '''Airzel throws out Strikeflier. (Power: 900 Gs) Mason opens his Gate Card (Enemy Down). (Akwimos: 900 - 600 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 600 Gs) Airzel activates the ability Diamond Trick. (Akwimos: 600 - 100 Gs) (Coredem: 600 - 100 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Heal Blue to nullify Diamond Trick. (Akwimos: 100 - 600 - 900 Gs) (Coredem: 100 - 600 - 900 Gs) Airzel nullifies it by activating the ability Stun Out. (Akwimos: 900 - 100 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 100 Gs) Jake activates the ability Sling Exia. (Strikeflier: 900 - 400 Gs) (Avior: 900 - 400 Gs) Mason activates the ability Long Aerchule. (Avior: 400 - 800 Gs) (Akwimos: 100 - 0 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Elemental Blue to make the match end in a draw. Tie Bakugan Seen * Longfly * Buz Hornix * Raptorix * Coredem * Akwimos * Avior * Strikeflier * Rock Hammer * Gigarth * Lashor * Battle Turbine Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders